The Forms of Power
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: There is always a problem with power. What does Sora think of each of his drive forms, vaor, wisdom, master, fianl, and anti?


A/N: I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2 the other day, and I was having fun leveling up my drive forms to level 7. Anyway, I was in the world that never was, my training spot for final form. The incredible speed and strength makes it my second favorite drive form, next to antiform Sora. I don't use it that often since it reduces the anti gauge thingy, or whatever its called. But I was fighting and thought, 'hmmm, using all that power must really make Sora exhausted.' I started looking more closely at the different forms and just figured they in each way must be very taxing. So this is my opinion on what Sora's opinion would be about his drive forms.

* * *

Valor Form.

My heart keeps racing faster and faster, like its about to explode at any second. My body feels hot, like hot molten rock is coursing through my veins. I can't think anymore as the world around me moves too slow for me. All my thought are attack, run, fight. The adrenaline has skyrocketed in me. When my time runs out, and I return to my normal self, my body feels tired and heavy. My body seems to crash, but I have to keep myself going, even if I don't want to.

Wisdom Form.

My body moves fast, hovering slightly above the ground, but it feels slow to me. The incredible amount of magic running throughout my body makes my movements foreign to me. I can concentrate now though, my thoughts clear of all unnecessary things. I'm calm now and the burning feeling has turned to freezing. My body feels frozen. It brings pain to even move a finger. When I return to myself, I can't help feeling so weak, powerless. The surging magic in my veins make my normal strength seem so insignificant.

Master Form.

My body doesn't seem my own in this form. All it seems to want do do is fight. Not in the way I feel in my Valor form, not in an adrenaline powered rush, but more calculated, like a blend of both valor and wisdom. I can feel electricity pulsating through me as I charge into another fight against the heartless or nobodies. When I return to normal, my head hurts and my muscles ache. I feel weak and tired. If it wasn't for the groups of enemies that I know will arrive momentarily, I would be on the ground in an instant, collapsed.

Final Form.

So much power is flowing through me it hurts. The palm of my hands feel horrifically burned. Most of the energy seems to be released from there. Everything around me is a blur, I can jump from enemy to enemy quicker than the eyes can see, mine or others. These powers don't feel human at all to me. I flown before, but with the help of Tinkerbell's magic. Me, Peter, Donald, Goofy. Because of an inhuman creatures magic. To be able to creat such power on my own seems unreal. Power seems to pour out of me, endless. I can go through a fight and never feel the pain. My body is cold in this form, but not like wisdom. My skin feels like ice. When my body reverts back, pain attacks me. All the injuries inflcited me can be felt now. Its hard for me to breath, and it takes a moment for my vision to become clear. In final form, its difficult to remember the small things, like breathing or blinking. Everything is too fast to remember them. All that goes on my mind during a fight in this form is how to attack. Anything else doesn't really pass through my though process.

The Keyblade's Chosen one has to be strong of heart, willing to do anything to protect the worlds. Thats what everyone tells me. There is no time to even show a shred of weakness. Never an appropriate time to break down. Protecting the many worlds from the impending darkness was incredibly difficult and stressful. Its so much to handle. I am only fifteen. I know I should be glad that I'm not always treated like a little kid anymore, but the responsiblity I now bear makes me wish I was never chosen, that I was still a cheerful little kid, playing with Kairi and Riku. No worries, no lives at risk, where a mistake couldn't lead to the destruction of an entire world or more.

Anti Form.

I can finally loose myself. All the anger, all the sadness, all the pain seems to leave me. Its so freeing, this moment of darkness. Pain doesn't matter anymore. I can't seem to feel any of it at all. I don't have to think anymore, I don't want to. My body feels cool and light. I can feel the dark energy being used as a powerful weapon, leaving a strange feeling in me. Its not a good feeling, but it isn't bad either. My time in this form is rare and short, much shorter than I wish it to be. I return to light. I feel tired, but I feel happier. Anti form releases all my darkness from me, all the pressure although it is taxing on my body. I can see my companions give me concerned stares. They see this as a bad thing, that needs to be watched carefully. The darkness could consume me if I'm not careful. They don't see the wonder of this form. But perhaps I refuse to see the bad.

* * *

A/N: Of course the form I talk the most about is Anti. Its my favorite form and there is so much that can come from it. Anyway, I always thought Sora would feel cold in wisdom and final form. Perhaps its the color.

I think Sora is has a lot to deal with at such a young age, that at some times it must get to him sometimes. His antiform seems like a perfect stress reliever to me. Not the most healthy one, but it does do it's job.

So please review on your way out if you would be so kind. Tell me what you think! And thank you for reading!


End file.
